


" I'll Take Care of You "

by sleepyranboo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Gen, Hugs, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyranboo/pseuds/sleepyranboo
Summary: Tommy is out enjoying the world when Sam runs at him, hugging him suddenly.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 21
Kudos: 915





	" I'll Take Care of You "

**Author's Note:**

> cw !! mentions of tommy's trauma
> 
> If anyone involved states they are uncomfortable with his sort of work, I will delete this work immediately! This takes place in the universe of the smp with their personas! plz b safe when reading <3 !!

Wandering through the DreamSMP managed to become a pass time. It wasn’t that he was void of tasks...he just missed inspecting the ever-changing world around him. It had been a long time since Tommy had gotten the chance to explore the area, doing whatever his child-like heart desired. It was refreshing. Dream was gone, locked away, unable to hurt him anymore. That didn’t mean he wasn’t suffering. He definitely was. Sometimes he would wake up frozen from fear, an ever-present smiley face steam-pressed into his vision, even when he closed his droopy eyelids in an attempt to escape. It was okay though! He was safe now, so there was nothing to be afraid of….right? 

Today was pulling along like any other. Tommy found himself adventuring out into distant lands. His trident flung him high into the sky, the wind blowing his hair into every direction imaginable. It was ethereal. Just as Tommy water-bucketed to the floor, he spotted a familiar figure nearby. It was Sam. He was sprinting towards Tommy, sweat dripping down his face as he approached at a rapid pace. Tommy whirled around, making eye contact with the other in confusion. 

“Sam...what are you doing here big man? Why are you running?! Hey slow dow- OOF-” Tommy was cut off as Sam barrelled directly into him, engulfing Tommy in a hug. Shock filled every part of him, his arms now glued to his sides as another arm of arms wrapped around his shoulders. The hug was tight, almost too tight...like Sam was afraid to let go. Like Tommy would fall to pieces on the ground, never to be put back together if he as much slipped from Sam’s hold. 

“Tommy oh my god. I’m so sorry.” His words were muffled by Tommy’s hair, where Sam’s face currently resided. Tommy felt as his heartbeat quickened, fear bubbling in his chest like an active cauldron. Why was he afraid? There was nothing to be afraid of...

“Dream is a shithead. An absolute piece of garbage. I am so sorry.” His eyes flung wide at the familiar name, his arms still glued to his sides in terror. What...What was he talking about? 

“He told me everything. I had to sit there and listen to him brag about the things he’s done to you. Tommy, I’m so sorry. God, I’m so sorry. I can’t imagine- I should have come to visit you more. I should have been there for you. I made you suffer through that and then you had to g-go to Techno and...shit I’m so sorry,” Tommy had no clue how to respond, small tears beginning to form on his waterline as he listened to Sam speak. 

“You’ve gone through so much...I don’t know how I didn’t notice before. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you. But I’m here now...I’m going to help you, okay?” Tommy couldn’t help the hiccup that slipped from his lips, a few tears falling from his eyes. They were reticent and modest, yet they held so many pent-up emotions. So much anguish, suffering, animosity, rage. Everything managed to stuff itself into the salty tears dribbling slowly from Tommy’s eyes. Subconsciously, Tommy felt his arms relaxed, falling from his sides. They moved without much effort to Sam’s torso, hesitantly returning the hug. 

“It’s okay Tommy, you can hug me back.” Tightening his grip on Sam’s torso, Tommy hid his face in the taller’s chest. His whole body felt like a violent rainstorm. His body was now trembling, the tears sliding down his cheeks increasing heavily in volume. They fell like beads of rain pounding against a window that was fending against the onslaught of rain. Thunder boomed through his mind, all of his emotions hitting him at once. Each event struck him like sudden flashes of lightning; the wars, his brother’s death, the destruction of his home, his exile, the manipulation, the fear of losing his best friend, the helplessness, the adrenaline, the agony. A fire suddenly erupted from inside the rainstorm in his heart, escaping from his body in a loud sob. Tommy felt himself begin to breakdown, his grip on Sam tightening by the second. As he wailed, he tried his best to focus on the words still falling from Sam’s lips, grasping the comfort that they brought him close to his heart.

“You’ve been hurt, no one was there for you. I can’t imagine what you feel like right now. I probably only know a small bit of what you’ve actually gone through...and I’m sorry. Dealing with things like that by yourself is hard. You’re so much stronger than you give yourself credit for. You’re just a kid, yet you stood up to the person who hurt you. I’m so proud of you for that, okay? I’m proud of you. You’re doing a good job. I know everything still hurts...and that’s okay! It’s okay to cry sometimes,” Tommy felt a gentle hand run along his back, causing him to sink deeper into Sam’s hold than he already was. “You...you’ve been strong. For so long. For yourself, for your nation, and for your friends. I just...I’m so sorry I wasn’t there to help you. Everyone needs someone to be there for them, and I know it’s late, but I’m here now. I’ve got you, and I’ll take care of you.” Sam’s words fizzled to small encouraging words after that, simply letting Tommy release all of his pent-up emotions. His seemingly endless tears were soaked into Sam’s hoodie, but the taller didn’t mind. He held the teen tightly to his chest, his loud sobs fading to quiet whimpers that were muffled by Sam’s green hoodie. Even after his crying came to an end, Sam refused to let go. Tommy didn’t say a word, content to stay curled in Sam’s grounding hold. 

“You feeling better down there?” Sam giggled lightly, giving Tommy’s back a soft pat. The teen nodded into his chest, Sam’s giggles increasing. Tommy was able to feel them as they rumbled through his chest, bringing him a small amount of comfort, somehow. 

“I’m glad Tommy. Now listen to me, okay? I’m proud of you, and you’re doing a great job. I...If you need anything, please come find me. Shoot me a message and I’ll come to you even! And if you want, you can move in with me for a little bit. I have a few unfinished rooms I can fix up for you, it won’t be any trouble. I can teach you some redstone too. It’ll be fun! But, please, do whatever is most comfortable for you. I want to take care of you...be the person that you need right now. Okay?” Tommy felt his heart melt, unable to identify the swarm of emotions filling his body from head to toe. 

“Yea...uh...can I live with you, Sam?” Tommy would normally feel like an idiot, a complete wimp, for acting so...open and weak around another person. But, Sam made him feel safe. He wasn’t bothered about crying into his chest, about asking him for help. Finally, it felt like someone really cared about him, and it was the most relieving feeling in the entire world. Nothing could compare, he decided at that very moment. Tommy finally let go of Sam, stepping back to look up at the other’s expression. Gentle tear tracks lined his cheeks, his mask propped into his puffy, green hair. Yet, there was a smile on his lips. It was compassionate and understanding, a smile that Tommy hadn’t seen in what feels like an eternity. Tommy felt a matching smile creep onto his lips, a giggle rising from his chest. 

“Of course! Now, big man, should we head home? We’ve got some work to do!” Tommy nodded vigorously, skipping to Sam’s side as they began their journey home. And when Sam grabbed his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, Tommy made sure he squeezed back. Finally, he had someone who understood, someone who cared. He had a father, a big brother...someone who would be there for him. No one would able to affect the ever-present happiness swirling around in his heart. Tommy trailed next to Sam, chatting away about anything and everything that came to mind. Sam still held his hand, simply listening to him as he rambled on and on. Finally, he was home. 


End file.
